


Till Death Do Us Apart

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Ambrollins after losing the tag titles, Angst, Bad Dreams, Crying, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranoia, RAW Aftermath, proposal, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: After losing the tag team titles on RAW, Dean feels like falling apart. But Seth is right there to catch him. In a way that Dean could have never expected in his wildest dreams.





	Till Death Do Us Apart

Dean was startled awake from his restless slumber. His eyes wide open and heart racing as he tried to control his breathing. The dream he just had, it shook him to his core.

It was 3 years ago all over again. Failing and falling hard. Losing everything he got so used to and learning to live on his own again.

As his breathing calmed down a bit and he was able to think coherently, he realized that he was enveloped in Seth’s arms who was spooning him from behind. His face was pressed against Dean’s neck and his grip on Dean’s waist was tight. Protective. Dean didn’t know if the ache he felt in his heart was from the relief of Seth still being here or the dread that still lingered on his nerves from his dream. Either way, his senses refused to calm down. He carefully removed himself from Seth’s arms and got out of the bed. Seth who was deep in his sleep only stirred a bit.

Dean entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His eyes caught his reflection. He could still see the haunted look in his weary eyes. He placed his hands on the sink and breathed deeply as he closed his eyes.

Ever since they lost the titles, Dean had this dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. This paranoia that wouldn’t leave him alone no matter how much he tried to reason with himself. He kept telling himself that things were different now. Seth was different now. THEY were different now. They were in a safe place this time unlike three years ago when Seth chose his career over Dean. Seth hadn’t confessed his love for Dean back then. He loved to fuck Dean, but that was it. It was a convenience that ended when Seth thought it was time to move on to big and better things. Now, they were through it all. Through all the highs and Seth came back to him. Worked his way back into Dean’s heart as well. Dean HAD to see how just losing these titles wouldn’t change what they have together. But he just can’t bring himself to not let the dark thoughts consume him.

Dean had injured his shoulder few weeks back so Seth tended to him as soon as they got back to the locker room after their loss. Seth looked upset but his tone was soft and gentle with Dean. His touch was caring and sweet. He kissed Dean’s forehead and told him they were gonna be okay. Dean felt himself tearing up so he just buried his face in Seth’s neck and let Seth hold him for few minutes.

Seth had noticed how Dean was so quiet ever since their match. The usual banter and quirkiness was replaced with nervous twitching and it worried Seth as they drove back to their hotel room. He knew Dean must be upset about losing the titles as was he, but this just seemed more than that. But Seth also knew that pushing Dean would be useless. So he just laced his fingers with Dean’s and kissed the palm of his hand as he drove them towards the hotel.

Dean didn’t realize that there were tears pouring out of his eyes. His vision blurred as he tried to calm himself down. He didn’t need to break down like this. He felt so scared. He thought he was strong now, but in reality, just the thought of Seth thinking about him as a burden made him want to throw up. He didn’t know why he was having these thoughts. Seth gave him no such idea, but he never did back then either. Dean was caught off the guard and this time Dean’s guard was all up even though Seth had assured him time to time again that what he felt for Dean was real and it wasn’t gonna vanish away.

“Dean?….Babe? Dean!” Seth’s worried voice penetrated his ears and he jerked up. His eyes finding Seth’s through the mirror and he gulped as he realized that Seth had caught him in his fucked up mental state. He shook his head as he tried to control his sobs but failed miserably. Seth was by his side in an instant. Arms going around Dean’s waist as he brought Dean in to kiss at his temple.

“Shhss baby. Shss. What is it? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Seth’s voice was so soft, so concerned…so gentle. It made Dean tear up even harder because he couldn’t loose this. He promised himself he wouldn’t depend on Seth too much, but Seth’s over protective nature made it too hard. Specially when Dean craved that attention and protection because he never had that in his entire life. And Seth was so good to him, whether as a friend or as a lover. The thought of losing even a part of it made Dean feel scared to death.

“Dean…Baby, look at me? What is it? I swear to God if someone hurt you I am going to…” Seth’s threat was cut off as Dean shook his head. Dean straightened up in his arms and looked into Seth’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself tongue tied.

“You are scaring me Dean. I love you baby. You know you can tell me anything. This isn’t just about losing the titles. I know it. Something’s bothering you. Now tell me what it is. I am not gonna let it go. If something’s upsetting you, I need to know what it is.”

Dean took few deep breaths and calmed himself enough to talk.

“I…Seth…You are not gonna…I am so scared….I dreamed that you were getting more and more frustrated with me and then it happened….all over again….I can’t take that….If you are gonna break me Seth, please do it now. Get it done and over with...don't give me this false sense of security...Its driving me insane...”

“Wh…What?” Seth’s arms slipped away from Dean as a frown appeared on his face. A look of pure hurt came on to his face as he looked at Dean in shock.

“Is that what you think? Fuck…Dean…How can you?” Seth shook his head, angry tears falling out of his eyes as he looked at Dean in disappointment.

Dean shivered under Seth’s gaze, unable to look into his lover’s eyes. “I am sorry Seth…I don’t know why I feel like this…I have no control over my dreams…my fears….Losing you made me lose myself once before. I am scared it will happen again and I won’t be able to cop this time. I am so sorry.” Dean’s voice was small and vulnerable, making Seth’s heart clench. But he was so frustrated that they were still living under the shadow of their past. He took a deep breath and took hold of Dean’s wrist. “Come with me.”

Seth made Dean sit on the couch as he kneeled in front of him. He took hold of both of Dean’s hands as he rubbed his knuckles gently.

“Dean? I want you to look into my eyes. I am going to keep telling you this and proving my point until you believe it too. Because I am responsible for your lack of faith in me anyways. But you need to look at me and realize that the man sitting in front of you isn’t a selfish prick you once knew. This man sitting in front of you is a man who loves you and will keep loving you, not because I want to team up with you or fight you, not because I have some secret agenda…but because I love you. For who you are. For what you are. I love you because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You don’t believe me now, but you’ll believe me when we are old and gray and I’ll still be spoiling and taking care of your bratty ass because I am so helplessly in love with you.”

Dean’s eyes poured a fresh set of tears as he listened to Seth’s words. Seth’s eyes were so warm and he held nothing but adoration in them for Dean.

“What are we gonna do now? I mean…I don’t want to be separated from you. I don’t wanna stop riding with you.” Dean sniffled, but he was much more calm now. Still vulnerable but not freaking out. And it eased Seth too. “Riding ME is what you mean right?” Seth couldn’t help but tease and it got the desired effect.

“Fuck you man. We are having this serious discussion here.” Dean’s laugh was all Seth wanted to hear. He chuckled up at Dean and brought him down to press his lips to Dean’s softly.

“You know I had this whole thing planned…I talked to Hunter about giving us a couple of days off. I wanted to take you somewhere nice. Relax a little bit. Make sure your shoulder was healed nicely while we did that. I wanted to do something special for you because I want you to know how special you are to me. Wanted to spoil you a bit…But you always mess up my plans. Ahhh fuck it.” Seth said when they broke apart, groaning out the last part and watching Dean’s expressions turn into confusion.

He got up and ruffled Dean’s hair and went to retrieve something out of his gym bag. He smiled as he got the little box out of the inner pocket and placed it inside his sweat pants pocket. A smile was plastered on his face as he made his way back towards the couch and sat down besides Dean. Grabbing at his hands so Dean was facing him now.

"I wanted to wait and be sure you were ready. I didn’t know if you would be up for it, but last few weeks I realized that no matter what I was never gonna stop trying for you. Even if you said no, I would still keep it safe and pop up again. And again. Until you say yes and be mine forever. But I guess no better time than now…Because even if you are not ready to wear it yet, I want you to have it as a promise from me that I am not going nowhere.”

“What the fuck are you saying Seth?” Dean whimpered and Seth could see he was desperately trying to hold himself together.

Seth smiled at Dean as he said, “What I am saying is…” Seth got down on his knee in front of Dean and took the box out of his pocket. He saw Dean gasp as he opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. Custom made. Seth got it done couple of weeks ago and was just waiting for the right time.

“Oh my God. You got to be kidding me.” Dean’s eyes were wide in shock and there were tears spilling out of them. Seth held Dean’s hand as he said, “Dean Ambrose, I love you so much even though you are an utter brat. Will you be mine forever?”

Dean cried and covered his mouth with his hand, he couldn’t believe Seth was asking him to be his for good. It was surreal.

“Dean, use your words baby.” Seth encouraged and Dean let out a wet teary laugh. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

Seth grinned as he put the ring on Dean’s finger. Dean hugged him and Seth got up to sit on the couch, bringing Dean into his lap fully and holding him tightly from around his waist. Dean's arms went around his neck as he made himself comfortable on his favorite seat. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they held onto each other tightly.

“I love you so much. Its so beautiful. Fuck…When the hell did I get this soft? What have you done to me Rollins?” Dean said as they broke apart. Holding his hand up and just looking at the ring. Tears were flowing from his eyes but they were happy tears and Seth felt his heart warming because nothing made him feel as fulfilled as making Dean happy like this.

“Well, intend to…making you Dean Rollins.” Seth teased as he nipped at Dean’s mouth again. Dean let out a laugh as he looked at Seth with a sparkle in his eyes, “Smartass. Who said I was taking your name?”

“Oh come on. You are a slut for Rollins everything. Of course you gonna take my name.”

“Call me a slut again and I’ll kick your ass.”

“You don’t complain when I am calling you that while I spank your ass.”

“Well, we are not doing that right now are we? So shut up and kiss me. Now I am gonna be your husband so I demand respect.” Seth grinned and stood up, easily lifting Dean into his arms as he made his way towards the bed. Dean's legs wrapping around Seth's waist as they kissed again. "Oh I am gonna be doing a lot more than just kissing you. Believe that."


End file.
